The Claw
by JediWriter
Summary: FINALY FINISHED!!!. Freddy maybe in hell, but how did he get his claw back? Read on.
1. Evil Legends

Chapter 1

Evil Legends

            What ever happened to the man who used to guard the gate of dreams?  Who will guard the gate now that there is no one to guard the gate?  There was a man who used to guard the gate, now he was gone.  The three dream demons that help guard the gate cannot do it alone, what they need is the man who used to guard the gate.   The man who used to guard it is gone, banished to hell for the sins he did when he guarded the gate.   They say the man who used to guard the gate had a weapon that he forged from the fires of hell.  He used four blades and forged it in to a raggedy old lawn glove.   They say he was monster with claws that sliced his victims to shreds.  Now the monster is gone, but his weapon, his claw was taken and stored away.  It was locked up forever never to be seen again.  They say when the man who used to guard the gate died, part of his evil sole went to hell, but the other part, stayed in the weapon that the man used to kill with it.  The man who used to guard the gate is gone now and the demons need another to fill the gap.  Before the man who used to guard the gate, he was a faithful disciple to prince of darkness.  He read that the only way to become the gatekeeper is to sell his sole to the devil himself.  He kept in darkness from his family, performing satanic rituals in his basement.  He needed a weapon, a symbol of the gatekeeper of dreams.  He found a picture of what the gatekeeper might of looked like.  It was a monster being with long razor like claws.  He read that if he claimed and sacrificed thirteen virgins he might gain passage to the gate and be immortal forever.  He used his makeshift claws and placed curse on it forever.  And with it, he killed all thirteen virgins, children, but nothing happened.  He forgot, that he must sacrifice himself in the blazes of hell for the gate to the dream realm to open. So when the parents of the victims hunted him down and burned him at the stake like they did with witches back in Salem.  The demons granted him passage.  What ever happened to the man who was supposed to guard the gate?

            In the town of Mirkwood, Ohio, it is a beautiful day.  The birds were singing, children playing outside their homes in the yard.  Not a cloud in the sky, so beautiful, too bad that some people has to work inside in a day like this.  Maggie Burroughs, a social worker, dreamily looks out of her window from her office.  Sometimes she too wished she were young again, to out side and enjoy the sun.  

            "Maggie?  Maggie?" A voice called out to her.

            She broke out of her dreamy trance and looked to a handsome man wearing rounded metal glasses, holding a baize folder looking at her.  Maggie herself was a beautiful brunette.  When she turned her head her long flowing hair flowed her.

            "The annual budget?" The man said, "We have to go over this."

            "I'm sorry Pat," Maggie replied, "Where were we?"

            "Last month we had only on donation of five grand from our one and only supporter the Hartson Corporation," Pat said, "If this keeps going Maggie this shelter will be no more.  I'm sorry, but I suggest we take out a mortgage for the shelter."

            "Mortgage the shelter?" She wondered, "We can't do that. There's got to be another way.  I will not have this shelter shut down.  The kids need us, they need this shelter."

            "Look, our budget is tight as it is," Pat started, "We already letting people go."  Pat saw the expression on Maggie's face as it was in defeat.  "Hey, if was up to me I'd keep this place open.  But even I don't have that kind of cash."

            He was right Maggie thought.   The Juvenile shelter was Maggie's fight against kids who has nowhere to go.  And now it seems that she lost.  The shelter was losing money ever since a few years ago when a fire broke out from an explosion.  Most of the major contributors, started to back out of donating money to them.  They felt that the shelter was falling apart, with fights and violence.

            "Yeah," She finally replied as Pat put his folder in his leather skinned briefcase and got up.

            "You want to get go to Charlie's after work?" Pat asked.

            Maggie sighed and replied, "No, I'm going to stay and find out how we keep this shelter."

            "Maggie, one day you're going to work your self to death," Pat said to her as he left Maggie's office.

            "If that's the way it's going to be," Maggie replied.

            Maggie wasn't going to let this shelter be torn down by developers.  She worked too hard to let that happen to her.  Everyday she sees kids come off the street, telling her their horrific tales on how they were abused by their parents.  Maggie knew that she has to help them.  Ever since her father abused her when she was a little girl, she grew up preparing to help these kids face their fears, their parents.  Now she couldn't believe that it could be all over.

            It was getting late as Maggie was working on the figures of the new budget for the month.  She was getting tired as she wrote down on the paper a digit.  Then, suddenly the digit moved.  What the? Maggie thought watching the digit moved all around.  Was she dreaming? Was she asleep?  But then there were a knock on her door.  Maggie awoke, she was asleep; she looked on the paper and saw that the digit was right where she placed it, it was all a dream, just a simple silly dream.  She then looked at the door and stood there was a tall man with brown hair.  It was Jack Harper the janitor.

            "Sorry Ms. Borroughs," he said, " I thought every one went home."

            "It's ok Jack," she replied, "I was just finishing up the budget."

            "I heard rumors that the shelter was going to close," Said Jack.

            She sighed and replied, "I hope not." She gathered her stuff, shut her computer down and stood up, "well good night Jack."  She said as left.

            Jack was faithful worker.  He does his job to a T.  Once he finished mopping the hard floor of Maggie's office, it was time to go down stairs to the vault.  They called it that because that is where they store stolen weapons used by the kids.  As he goes down the steps Marvin, the security guard, greets him.

            "Hey Jack, how are you doing?" Marvin said.

            "I'm doing good," Jack replied as Marvin unlocked the cage.

            Marvin escorted him in.  The vault was no more than caged doors and fences.  Marvin was the only guard the shelter could afford.  He was in his late 30's with dark brown hair and a slight over weight, unlike Jack who was skinny.  Marvin opened the first cage as Jack sweeps and cleans it. Jack then goes to the other cages and does the same until they both get to the cage that was at the end of the hallway.  Marvin unlocks the cage and opens it up.  Inside they found all type of weapons like knives, guns, pipe bombs and other weaponry.  But something caught Jack's eye, it was a medium metal lock box that Jack did not notice before in all his days working at the shelter.

            "Hey, I haven't noticed this before what's in it?" Jack said just about to pick it up.

            But, Marvin stopped him, "Don't touch that!"  He then instead picked it up for Jack and continued; "You wanna know what in here?"  Jack nodded.  "Well, Ms. Borroughs told us never to touch it or open it, you know why?"  Jack just shook his head as Marvin continued. "Do remember about thirty years ago in Springwood about that guy who kidnapped and kill about a dozen kids?  What was his name? Oh yeah, Freddy Kruger." Jack just looked at him like he didn't know what he was talking about,   "He was in all the papers. You must of read about him, no?  Well, according to the reports and stories that I heard, after Freddy killed those kids, their parents hunted him down and torched him to death.  Now a few years ago, according to Ms. Borroughs, an unknown kid came waltzing in to the shelter.  She believed he was from Springwood; so she drives him back to his hometown, with a bunch of kids, to find out who he was.  Now here's the scary part, only Ms Borroughs and a girl returned.  I think that John Doe kid killed the rest and then him self with Freddy's claw.  Ms. Borroughs then decided bring it back with her."

            For a moment Jack and Marvin stood there looking at each other.  Jack thinks that this guy must be putting him on like he always does.  One time Marvin convinced him that a machete they had locked up in another cage once belonged to Jason Vorhees, but it actually belonged to a black kid a while back.  Jack then laughed knowing that Marvin was joking.

            "You almost had me there," Jack said.

Marvin smiled, chuckled along and said, "You wanna see it?"

            "Yeah right, you're just shitting me," Jack said.

            "You think huh?" Marvin said, "Ms. Borrough gave me explicit instructions to never open this box up.  I'm thinking this place will go out of business soon, and I'll be out of work.  Besides she won't know for about ten dollars?"

            "Freddy Kruger's glove is really in there huh?" Jack wondered.  Now Jack has a hobby.  People call him Jack "Ripley" cause he like to collect strange rare oddities.  And the though that a man who raped killed a dozen kids fascinated him.

            "All right, here," Jack went into his wallet and broke out a ten-dollar bill and handed it to Marvin.

            Marvin took the bill placed it in his pocket, then he took out his keys, and unlocked the box.  He looked at jack who was looking in anticipation at the box, like a kid at birthday party.  Marvin then slowly opened the box and behold.  Inside, rusting away was the claw that killed a bunch of kids.  Its four long sharp razor knives still have faint bloodstains covering it like paint.  Jack looked at it in aw and was about to reach in it and touch it, but Marvin shut the lid so fast it made Jack jump a bit and retracted his arm away.

            "I didn't say you could touch it," Marvin said.

            "How do you know its his?" Jack asked.

            "Well if you don't believe me ask Maggie," Marvin replied. "Now I gotta take a leak," He placed the box back in its place, "Finish cleaning up and leave."  Marvin and Jack stepped out of the cage as Marvin locked it.  He then went across the hall and up the stairs and was out of sight.  Jack looked at the box and thought that would be an excellent addition to his collection.  But he knew that he couldn't have it, even when the shelter closes.  He continued to sweep the floor up, minding his own business.  Suddenly, he heard a whispering sound.  Jack looked around to find out who or what that was.  He then thought it could be nothing and continued to sweep.  He then heard it again, but this time he thought someone was calling his name.  Franticly he looked about trying to find out where it was coming from.

            "Hello?" he said. "Marvin is that you?"

            "Jack," the whisper said again, "Over here."

            Jack spun his head towards the metal box inside the cage.  No it couldn't be coming from that direction.  He knew it was probably Marvin scarring him.

            "Ok Marvin I know it you're doing that," Jack said "now cut it out.  I don't like it."  He then heard the whisper laugh at him.

            "Like what?" Marvin said as Jack spun around to see we he was coming down the steps.

            "Very funny Marvin," Jack said.

            "What are talking about?" Marvin wondered.

            "You making whispering sounds," Jack said.

            "Whispering sounds? Jack I was in john.  I think you been working too hard." Marvin said, "Why don't you call it a night and go home and get some sleep."

            Marvin was right Jack thought, he has been overworking him self.  Jack went upstairs, put his cleaning supplies away, clock out and went home.  


	2. The Chosen One

Chapter 2  
The Chosen One  
  
Jack's life was a lonely one. He never dated, not that he didn't like woman or anything. I guess he was one of those guys who were too shy to even talk to them. He didn't seem too shy when he was talking to Maggie though. She was the only person Jack felt comfortable being with, only if he was in her office with her empting trashcans or mopping. He like Maggie, he like her very much, but he knew it couldn't be. He lived in a small white house on Oakwood Lane that he got if for less than two hundred grand. Jack does well for him self even thought he keeps to him self. Everyday it was the same routine, get up go to work, come home watch TV, eat tree square meals and go to bed. Yes it seems like Jack has a dull life.  
The next morning at the shelter, Maggie returned to her desk to find a frightened sixteen-year-old girl with long blond hair. She was sitting in a chair shivering like crazy. Standing besides her was a tall woman red head, much more older than the girl. As Maggie sat down she already knew what was the problem.  
"She's been like this all night," the woman said, "They brought her in around 2:00 AM. I couldn't get a name from her though. Poor child."  
"Thank you Jenn," Maggie said. Jennifer was the shelter's front desk receptionist. As Jennifer left, Maggie and the girl were alone. "Well, hello," Maggie started, "My name's Maggie, what's yours?" The girl glanced up and Maggie saw her red face as if some one has slapped her one too many times. She didn't answer Maggie's question. "Don't be frightened, I won't harm you." She moved towards the frightened girl as she shriveled up like scared hedgehog. "Hey, no one here will slap you or touch you I promise." The girl glanced up to her and saw that Maggie's expression was a mix of worry and concern ness.  
She the relaxed a bit and said, "M-My name is Alicia."  
"Well, nice to meet you Alicia," Said Maggie as he brushed Alicia's hair gently away from her face, "Who did this to you?" Alicia didn't say a word. "Did your father do this?" The girl shook her head. "Mother? Boyfriend?" She still shook her head. "Then who?" Alicia was still silent. "Alicia, there is nothing to be afraid of. No here will harm you, but if don't want to tell me that's ok, but the first step to solve your problem is to talk."  
Alicia nodded a bit, swallowed and started, "I-I was w-working with m- my boss and, and h-he w-was h-hurting me a-and," she then broke down again crying again.  
"Its ok," Maggie said comforting her. She saw the pain her eye and knew how she felt. "I'm here. You know what you need? Is some rest. Come on I'll show you a bed you can sleep on."  
She took Alicia by the hands and led her out of her office. They walked down the hall where they met Jack.  
"Hi Ms. Borrough, new kid?" Jack wondered.  
"Hi Jack, and yes this Alicia," Maggie replied.  
"Welcome Alicia, I'm Jack" He introduced himself, "If you need anything just call."  
Alicia glanced at Jack then buried his face in to Maggie's shoulder weeping again. Jack frowned at the girl. He seen a lot of frighten kids and he is sadden him self.  
"Well, she needs some rest," said Maggie.  
She and Alicia went up the stairs as Jack went down to his closet. It was like his own little privet office. In the closet he had a metal chair and metal foldable tray table leaning against the wall as well as push brooms and mops. He couldn't stop thinking about that glove last night. It was so unique probably priceless. We wanted it; it would be perfect in his collection of unique items.  
Maggie and Alicia arrived in the bedroom. It wasn't like a normal bedroom, but it was like a camp bunker. A dozen bed cots were spread out everywhere. Alicia saw two other kids. A rounded boy with glasses was lying on his bed. The other was tall macho like kid sitting up. There was another, a girl sitting in the corner so no one could see her. Her black lips and dark make up indicated that she was into gothic.  
"Everyone I would like you too meet our new arrival, this is Alicia," said Maggie. The other looked at her and saw the dry tears on her face. Maggie pointed to the boy wearing glassed, "Alicia that's Norman," she then motioned to the one sitting, "Peter, and the one in the corner is Pam."  
"The name is Viper," Pam replied.  
Maggie sighed a bit and told them, "Alicia is going to need some sleep, so I don't want any of you disturbing her."  
"Yes Ms. Burroughs," they said.  
As Maggie left them alone Alicia just sat on the bed looking at the others. Suddenly Peter came over. Alicia scooted over still frightened as he sat down next to her.  
"Welcome to rat house," Peter greeted, "So what you in for?"  
Alicia said nothing, but Norman butted in, "Leave her alone Pete, Mr. Burroughs said she needs sleep."  
Peter looked at him and replied, "Butt out four-eyes, go back in your own little world." He turned to Alicia and smiled, "So anyways, who uh, slapped you?"  
Alicia looked at him in surprised and backed away a bit. She didn't know who he was. She thought he was going to hurt him, like his boss.  
"Peter, leave her alone," warned Viper.  
Peter looked at Viper and said, "Hey mind your own business ok vamp?"  
Viper got up and walked over to them and replied, "Maybe I won't. Maybe I'll kick living crap out of you."  
Peter stood up, Viper knew he was bigger than she was and stronger. But Viper had stand up for the new kid. She remembered the first time coming to the shelter. Other kids were taunting her. Teasing her, all she wanted was to be alone, just like Alicia. But this time Viper stood up to him.  
"Alright, you win this time vamp," Peter said and walked away down the stairs.  
Viper looked at Alicia and said, "That was freebie, next time you're on your own." She went back and sat down her corner.  
Alicia thought she met a friend, but it was just another acquaintance. Norman looked at her. He thought she was an angel with broken wings. He struggled out of his bed and walked over as Alicia was laying down looking up to her. Viper watched him wondering if he was going to the same thing as Peter.  
"Don't mind them, they're not good with newcomers," he said. "Sweet dreams." He then went down the steps to the kitchen as Alicia smiled a bit and slumped down. She thought that he was the only who was sweet for her as Alicia closed her eyes.  
  
The sunset down and it was nighttime again in Mirkwood. Jack knocked on the door of Ms. Boroughs' office like always.  
"Come in," said Maggie as Jack entered. She looked up to him and greeted, "Oh hi Jack."  
"Hi Maggie," Jack said as he started to sweep the floor, "How's that new girl doing?"  
"She's resting, but she'll be fine," She replied as she collected her things, "Well, time to go home." She got up and grabbed her briefcase then said to her, "Night Jack,"  
As Maggie left Jack wanted to say something nice to her, "Ms. Burroughs?" Maggie looked at him. He wanted to ask her out, but he knew that she wouldn't go for it, he looked at her brown eyes and said, "Night."  
Jack couldn't have the courage, ask her out. Everyday he wanted, but he couldn't. After he swept and mopped the floor, it was time to go to the vault again. He dece3nded down the steps and there sat in his little desk and chair was Marvin. Marvin looked up and half smiled to Jack.  
"Hey Jack, how's it goin?" Marvin greeted as he got up to unlock the main cage..  
"Not much, you?" Jack responded.  
"Kind of bummed," Re replied as he opened the gate, then they both went through, "Lost some money on the Bulls game last night."  
"How much?" Jack wondered.  
"Fifty bucks," Marvin replied, as he opened the first cage, "I'll tell you what Jack, I'll unlock all the cages, and you can just clean them. I'm gonna go on my break ok?"  
"You sure?" Jack wondered, as Marvin began to open the other gates, including the gate that stored Freddy's Claws.  
"Yeah, I trust you," Marvin assured him, as he unlocked the last cage. "I'll be upstairs in the kitchen if you need me."  
Marvin grabbed his magazine and headed upstairs. Jack was alone. He swept and mopped each of the cages, and then he got to the cage that held the claws. He opened the cage and started to sweep. Then he started to hear those whispers again, then the voices.  
"Jack," "Take me," "You know you want it," "No one will know,"  
Jack looked franticly around looking. He was wondering if it was Marvin again. But why would he start playing childish pranks on Jack? It wasn't like him. Jack then glanced on the metal box. No one will know just like the voice said. Who would care? There were about five hundred other weapons in that vault, who would miss one? Jack looked back at the steps hoping that Marvin hasn't returned yet. He then looked at the box, slowly took it off the shelf. He remembered that Marvin didn't lock it last night and hopes that Marvin didn't lock it after he clocked out. Jack opened the lid and there it was just as he remembered. He reached in and took it out and suddenly something surged through his body. Maybe it was the adrenaline of the thrill of touching the weapon that killed a dozen kids. He look at it more turning it over feeling the rugged texture of the glove. He then heard some footsteps as he quickly discarded the claws into his mop bucket, closed the lid and placed the box back on the shelf. Then he saw Marvin coming down the steps as Jack wheel the mop bucket towards the stairs as Marvin looked at him.  
"All done," Jack said lifting the bucked with the handle attached to it.  
"That quickly?" Marvin wondered, "Man, you are a fast worker. They could've used you on the Bull's court."  
They both chuckled at Marvin's comment at Jack ascended the stairs and headed to his closet. He couldn't believe that actually took it. But was it right? He was taught by his mother never to steal, but this time, this was different, these weapons in the vault never really belonged to anyone. He will put it in his own privet collection. No one will ever know. Jack put his bucket and mop away as he grabbed the glove and placed it in his backpack. He then placed the pack on, clocked out and went home.  
Once he got home, he was so tired to study it. He placed his pack on the kitchen table and staggered tiredly to his bedroom. Jack flopped on the bed like sack of potatoes, turned the light off and drift off to sleep. Moments later, he awoke to a sound of whispering. It sounded like wind trying to blow threw a narrow opening. Jack looked up and noticed that the window was closed. No the noise how ever was coming from the bathroom. Odd, the light is on in there. Jack got up and out of the bed, moved over to the bathroom. The whispering sounds started to talk again.  
"Jack," "Come in Jack,"  
Jack cautiously opened the door and stepped inside. He looked around and it seems like everything was norm.hold on, the bath curtain. It's closed, covering the shower, like it was hiding something. He knew that everyday that doesn't close the curtain after he takes a shower. He goes over to it; at first he slowly opens it then like flash, reveals what was inside. He gasped in horror, as the tub was fill with an unknown female body drenched in blood. She was dead. Jack screamed and staggered back, his heart pounded like a humming bird. What was going on Jack thought. He then heard a maddening laugh, as he turned his head towards the mirror and saw, not himself but another face. The face was scarred badly like all his skin was burned off. He wore a raggedy old fedora hat. Jack screamed wondering who this person is, as he backed into the wall.  
"Don't be afraid Jack," the man in the mirror said, "I got a proppersistion for ya."  
"Who-Who-Who are you?" Jack asked.  
"The stuff that dreams are made of," he replied, "You like Maggie don't you? You want her don't you?"  
"W-What's it to you?" Jack wondered.  
"You want her? I can give her to you," he said.  
"Wait a minute," Jack thought, "This is all a dream, right?"  
The man in the mirror chuckled, "You think?"  
"Oh Jack Hun?" Suddenly a female voice cried out to him from the bedroom. Jack looked out the door to investigate and saw Maggie naked lying on the bed. Jack smiled fancifully.  
"She could be yours for real Jack," The man in the mirror continued, "I can make it happen."  
Jack turned his head towards the man in the mirror, and wondered if it possible, "All right, how?"  
The man grinned, "All you need to do, is a little favor for me." "What is that?" Jack asked. He already didn't like this. "Kill for me," the man in the mirror replied.  
Jack eyes widen. Is this a joke Jack wondered? Can he be serious? I can't do it thought, not even for Maggie. "Kill? No way. I can't kill. I can't murder some one."  
The man laughed, "It seems that you already have." He glanced towards Jack's hand as followed and was shocked as he saw the claw dripped with blood on his right hand. The man laughed madly as Jack screamed out of his sleep.  
He awoke in a sweat breathing hard like he was finished a long work out. It was a nightmare Jack told him self just a stupid nightmare. He then felt something on his right hand, like glove. No, he thought. He took it out under his covers and there it was. The glove that he stole last night, stained in blood. Jack screamed and quickly took off the glove, and threw it across the room. What was going on, Jack thought, what have I done? 


	3. First Cut

Chapter 3

First Cut

            Jack then heard sirens near by and looked out his window.  There he saw out on the street four police cars and two ambulances.  He then saw a body bag being carried out of the house next door.  His eyes widened to the horror.  He had known the Oakleys for several years now, what has happened to them?  Jack then heard the doorbell.  He wonder who could that be?  He looked at the claw and wondered what if that's the police?

            "Mr. Harper?" a faint male voice called from the behind the front door. "This is Detective Bell, are you home?"

            Detective? Police! Jack thought.  He quickly looked at the claw and he knew that he has to get rid of it.  If they knew that he had something like that dripped with blood they'd lock him away for sure, maybe execute him or something worse.

            "One moment!" Jack cried as he quickly jumped out of be, grabbed the weapon and stashed it on the top self of his closet as he closed the door.  He then put on his robe and went to the front door.  He breathed in deep then open the door.  There were two men standing in front of Jack, one in a police uniform and the other in a trench coat.

            "Jack Harper?" the man in the coat wondered as Jack nodded, "I'm Detective Bell I was wondering if I could ask you a few questions?"

            "Was it something I did wrong?" Jack wondered.

            "I don't know.  May I come in?" Detective Bell asked.

            "Sure," Jack replied as he let them in.

            "Mr. Harper where were you last night?" Bell inquired.

            "In bed sleeping. Why what happened?"

            "Last night some one broke in at the Oakleys and murdered them.  And I was wondering if you heard or seen anything strange last night."

            "Murdered?" Jack repeated, "Oh-My god."  Then it is true, but he couldn't of done it, could he?

            "Mr. Harper how long have you known the Oakleys?" Bell asked.

            "Uh, for over seven years," Jack answered, "How did they die?"

            "Well, some sick bastard sliced them to death with some knives," Bell replied.

            Knives? Jack thought.  No, it couldn't be or could it, but how?  Jack was a sleep in his bed like he said.

            "Mr. Harper?  Are you ok?" Bell wondered as jack looked at him, " I'm sorry if this came to a shock to you.  Look," he dug in to his coat and produced a business card and handed it to him, "If you have any information, give me a call."

            Jack took the card and looked at it. He then showed the two gentlemen out.  He sat down on his recliner, still shocked.  What if that man in his dream was telling the truth?  Did he kill the Oakleys including their five-year-old daughter?  He got up and went to his kitchen.  He needed a drink.  He took out some Jack Daniels, poured a glass and downed it.  He poured another one; his mind was going everywhere as he drank the second shot.  He took the bottle and sat back down on his recliner. He still didn't understand or believe that it was him that killed those people.  That did it, He got back up went to the bedroom, opened his closet.  He had to dispose of it.  Maybe if he brought it back and lock it up it won't happen again.  He searched franticly, but it was gone.  Impossible, I threw it in here, He thought, where is it?  He then looked at the clock on his bedside table and saw it was 9:20 AM.  He was going to late for work.  He'll have to worry about the glove later.

            Maggie knew that one day she couldn't hold the shelter together.   She thought of every idea she could, but the only thing Maggie got were bags under her eyes.  She came in the next day with large cup of latte and sat down to sip it, when Pat knocked on her door and came in.  His expression on his face was grim and Maggie knew it wasn't good news.

            "I just had an unpleasing phone call from the state department," Pat started as he sat down, "They said with the huge budget cuts we endured, they are afraid to keep this shelter open if we don't get the first payment by the end of next month."

            Maggie sighed, "I don't believe it.  What happened to his place Pat?  No more than 10 years ago this shelter was in its prime.  Now its in hell."

            "Maggie I know how you feel," He said, "Look we gotta cut down on expenses, primary, we got to let some one go."

            Maggie frowned.  She didn't like idea of firing someone, but if it has to be done, it has to be done.  She looked at Pat with and unsure look.

            "Alright, lets find the unfortunate candidate," she replied.

            "Well, I do have one candidate lined up," Pat said as Maggie tilted her head in wonderment, "Jack."

            "Jack?" Maggie thought, "No, we can't fire him."

            "Why not?" Pat inquired.

            "Because I promised him when he took the job that he'd stay until the shelter was closed," Maggie replied, "The person I see fit is Marvin.  For a few reasons, one is that his salary is higher than Jack's, another is we don't need his services anymore since no one around to steal anything, and thirdly, I don't trust him any more."

            Pat gave her an unsure look and said, "I don't know Mags, I don't think that's a good idea, but you are right about the salary."  He sighed, "Alright, we'll play it your way."

            "This is the part of the job that I hate," Maggie said as she picked up the phone and dialed 06. "Jenn?  Can you fetch Marvin for me and bring him to my office?  Thank you."

            A few moments later Maggie's door rattled and Maggie invited Marvin in.   Marvin looked a bit nervous as he looked at the two.  Maggie looked at him wondering what to say to him.

            "You like working here Marvin?" Maggie asked him.

            "Yeah I guess so, why?" Marvin replied. "I'm fired right?"  Pat and Maggie looked at him but said nothing, as he knew that he was right.

            "I'm sorry Marvin," Maggie said as she saw a doubtful frown on his face.

            "Shit, I knew it," Marvin said shaking his head, "Ten years and this how it ends. TEN YEARS!"

            "Marvin calm down," Maggie said.

            "TEN FUCKING YEARS!" Marvin yelled, "I don't fuckin' believe it!"

            "Look Marv," Pat started, "You know for a fact that we no choice in the matter.  I wanted you to stay but Maggie over ruled me." 

            "You will pay, all of you will pay!" Marvin exclaimed as he stomped out slamming the door behind him as he left the office.

            "That went well," Pat said as Maggie shook her head.

            It wasn't enough that Maggie had to feel this bad, but what to tell Jack that he hs to do both shifts now.  After the meeting, as she escorted Pat out, she suddenly listened to the television reports that Jenn was watching.

            "...3 family member was discovered dead today after authorities described their death similar to the Fred Krugger murders that happened 30 years ago.."

            Maggie's eyes widened and her heart jumped to her throat to hear that horrid name again.  3 family members, dead, slashed to death.  It can't be, a coincidence that it.  Just then Jack entered the main doors.  He looked like he had the plague or something.  Maggie looked towards him and wondered what happened to him.

            "Jack are you ok?" Maggie asked, "You look like hell."

            Jack said nothing for a moment then spoke, "I-I'm fine.  I think I'm coming down with something."

            Jenn looked towards him and said, "Jack, I saw on the news.  About your neighbors, I'm so sorry."

            "Those people were you neighbors Jack?" Maggie wondered, "I'm sorry too, I didn't know."

            Jack just nodded in silence and said, "I think I'll get started right away."  He went off slowly to his broom closet.

            "Jack!" Maggie called, "If you want to talk about it you know where I am."

            She and Jenn frowned as he disappeared.  He sat there for a few minuets collecting his thoughts before he punched in.

            An hour later, Jack was back to his normal self.  He climbed the stair to the bedroom area to start sweeping when he was greeted by Norman.  Jack nodded to him and continued to sweep as Norman went down stairs.  Jack looked on Alicia's bed and saw her lying there.

            "How are you doin?" Jack said.

            Alicia was startled by his voice, looked at him and replied, "I-I'm feeling better."

            Jack smiled, "That's good to hear."

            She smiled back as Jack continued to sweep.  Jack looked towards a sleeping body cocooned in a sheet that was occupying Viper's bed.  She moaned a bit and changed position.  Jack didn't dare to wake her.  The last time he did, Viper left a nasty gash on his face.  He finished sweeping the floor and went back down stairs.  Maggie passed him along the stairs and stopped him.

            "Are you ok?" she asked.

            "Yeah, I'm feeling better," He replied, "thanks though."

            "Well, I just want you to know that we did some cut backs and had to let Marvin go."  Jack look turn to surprise as Maggie continued, "So I hope you don't mind if you keep an eye on the vault for now on."  He gave the keys to him.

            "S-Sure," Jack replied as he took the keys.

            "Good," she smiled and continued up stairs.  

            This was good fortune for Jack, now he can return the glove with out anyone knowing it was gone.  But then he couldn't figure it out why it was missing from the closet.  Oh well, he'll find it.

            Maggie smiled over to Alicia as she went towards her bed.  For some reason, she knew that Alicia was better.

            "How are you doing?" Maggie asked.

            Alicia looked up to her and smiled back as Maggie sat down on the bed.

            "I'm doing better," she replied softly.

            "Good, maybe now you can tell me why your boss hit you?" Maggie inquired.

            She frowned and felt embarrassed to tell her what she does.  She didn't want her to know because she thought Maggie would turn her over to the police. Alicia opened her mouth to speak but she hesitated at first.

            "I, did something wrong," Alicia replied.

            "What?" Maggie asked.

            "If I tell you, you won't get mad or anything?" She wondered.

            "I promise," Maggie replied awaiting a straight answer.

            "Well, I sort of kept some money I shouldn't have," Alicia replied.  She looked at Maggie with an unsure look then wondered, "Do you mind if I stay here for a another day?"

            Maggie smiled to her and replied, "Stay as long as you needed."


	4. Sleepwalker

Chapter 4

Sleepwalker

            Jack felt better the rest of the day.  He almost had forgotten his nightmare last night.  He finally got home around one o'clock after covering Marvin's shift.  Tired as he was, Jack sat on his bed, took off his shoes and laid on his bed.  Moments later, he dozed off.

            At that moment, two teens, one a male blond and female of the same color hair, snuck into someone's back patio across the street.  The girl giggled as the young man led her through the small flower garden.

            "Hold on wait," the young woman said, "Do you think this is a good idea?"

            The teen boy looked at her as they stopped briefly and answered, "Yeah sure.  No one's around, every one's asleep."

            The girl gave him an unsure smirk and the teen led her to a cushioned lounge chair.  They both hugged and kissed for a minute until the girl heard a rustling noise and she broke their embrace.

            "What was that?" she said looking around.

            The boy looked too, but he replied, "It was nothing, probably the wind.  Now come here."  They kissed again as the teen closed his eyes.  For a moment he too heard something, but this time he thought he heard footsteps.  He opened his eyes and to his horror he saw a tall man with his eyes closed.  Even though it was too dark to see, he only saw a silhouette of the man.  The boy gasped in shock and screamed.  The girl turned his her head to meet the shadow of the man and screamed too.

            "How sweet," the man said darkly, "fresh meat." 

            He chuckle as he whipped out his hand and the teens saw that it had long sharp nails at the end of it.  They thought he was some sort of queer, but before they made their conclusion, the man slashed her backside and she screamed franticly, then stabbed her and her cries stopped instantly.  The boy cried too in shock, as the dark man sliced his face and neck.  Blood spewed everywhere from both victims as the dark man chuckled some more then laughed like mad man.  The back patio light suddenly went on and the man disappeared in the dark night, which he came from.  The door opened and an old man came out dressed in his robes.  He wondered what was going on out there then he saw two bodies lying on his favorite lounge chair.

            "Holy," the man sputtered.

            An hour later, the police arrived after the man had called them.  Sergeant Bill Weller, a man in his thirties, was first to arrive at the scene.  Five years in homicide and Bill had never seen such a mess.  After his interview with resident Mr. Jacobs, he called his partner Detective Bell.

            "Give Mr. Harper a call, he may saw something," Bell told him.

            Jack again woke from his nightmare and again he saw that the claw was back on his hand.  He was still shock to see it again.

            'What on Earth is this thing?'  He pondered, 'Why does it haunt me still?'

            Suddenly the phone rang and Jack jumped to the sound of it.  He started to pick it up like it was routine, but then realized that he was still wearing the glove. He immediately took it off and tossed it somewhere on the floor.

            He picked up the phone and answered, "H-Hello?"

            "Mr. Harper?" the voice said.

            "Y-Yes?" Jack replied.

            "I'm sorry to wake you at this hour."  Jack looked at the time, it was one o'clock the voice continued, "My name Sergeant Weller you know my partner, Detective Bell.  He told me that you've informed about the Oakley's murder last night and..."

            "I told him that I didn't see anyone!" Jack interrupted.

            "I know, he told me, but there has been another murder Mr. Harper," Weller informed him as Jack's face went to another shock, "Mr. Harper? You there?"

            "Uh yeah," he replied.  'More murders!' he thought.

            "Two teen-aged kids have been killed.  Their bodies have been discover in the back patio just down the street from where you live.  We are calling to see if you seen anything suspicious in the last half hour?"

            "Uh, no I've been asleep," Jack, replied.

            "Ok thank you very much Mr. Harper," Weller said as he hung up.

            Jack hung up the phone and hung his head in grief.  He couldn't understand why this was happening to him. ' That tares it,' he thought as he looked at the claws laying on the floor, 'I'm going to something that I should have done in the first place.'

            He got out of his bed, grabbed the claws and made his way into the kitchen.  There, he washed the blood in the sink as he did last night and looked around for an old lock box that he had.  He finally found it in his hallway closet and put the gloves in it, then locked it.   He then sighed in relief as he placed it back in the closet.  'No wait,' Jack wondered, 'I have a better idea.'  He went in his room opened another closet and knelt down uncovering some clothes and beneath it was a safe.  He smiled at him self as he opened it and placed it in with some important paper work.  Jack then closed and locked it.   'Tomorrow I'll return it where I got it from,' he thought, 'then it will be over.'

             Soon after Detective Bell arrived in his car.  The homicide team was already there, taking pictures and looking for clues.  Bell's partner went over to brief him.

            "Mr. Jacobs said, he heard screaming from his back yard, came out and saw two kids on the lounge chair slashed to death," the sergeant reported, "He also claimed that he heard laughing afterwards."

            Bell looked at the victims witch were untouched and said, "Good god."

            "You think it's the same guy who killed the Oakleys?" Weller wondered.

            "If it is, then we got serial killer problem," Bell replied, "Got any clues, footprints, anything?"

            "The forensic team is still working on it," Weller replied and mumbled, "Slow ass bastards.  How about you? Got any leads?"

            "Well I do have one suspect," he replied, "the only person who could be connected to these murders."

            "You mean that guy Jack?  I already talked to him and he said he was still asleep."

            "No not Jack, Freddy Kruger's only heir, a woman by the name of Maggie Burroughs.  She works at that shelter on 4th and Oak."

            "You don't think she did it do you?"

            Bell looked at his partner and replied, "Only one way to find out." 

             He took a last look at the bodies before the coroners placed them in their body bags and walked to his car.  The sun barely shown through the thick clouds at it rose the next morning.  Jack wanted to get an early start, so he opened the safe, took out the lock box and checked to see if it was still there.  He sighed in relief to see it was still there.  He closed the box and headed out to his old dodge.  He turned the motor over, backed out of his drive way and headed for the shelter.  He wanted to get there before anyone else arrived, but at 6:00 AM barley no one's around.  He unlocked the door and slipped in.  It felt strange to Jack.  The shelter was quiet, empty, and odd.  He'd never opened it before; Maggie usually gets here before he did.  He quietly made his was down the vault, unlocking the cages along the way and came to the one that the claws came from in the first place.  He took the raggedy gloves out and placed it in the other box.  He then suddenly heard whispers.  The same whispers he heard that night before.

            "What are you doing?  Take it.  It's your destiny," it said.

            "No, NO!" Jack cried, "Leave me alone!"

            "It is too late," the whispers said, "What's the matter Jack?  Can't handle it?  You wanted it.  It's yours."

            "No," Jack repeated and ran back upstairs without locking the vault back up.

            Without knowing it, he accidentally bumped into Maggie and they both fell down.  When Jack saw her he didn't know what to do or say.  He got up then helped Maggie to her feet.

            "S-sorry Maggie," Jack said.

            "Its alright Jack," She said as he and Jack picked up some of Maggie's files.  "What are you doing here so early?"

            "I-I had to check on something in the vault," Jack replied.

            "Oh," she said, but before Maggie could say another word the front door buzzed.  She turned her head then back to Jack handing him some folders. "Can you hold on to this while I'll get the door?"

            "Ok," Jack replied.

            Maggie walked over, unlocked it and opened the front door.  Before her stood Detective Bell and Sergeant Weller.  Jack's heart leapt wondering what they were doing here?

            "Can I help you?" Maggie asked.

            "Yes, I'm Detective Bell and this is Sergeant Weller.  Are you Maggie Borroughs?" he asked.

            "Yes," she replied, "Is there something wrong?"

            "We just need to ask you a few questions," Bell said gesturing if they can go inside, "May we?"

            Maggie showed them in and Bell recognized Jack, "You work here Mr. Harper?"

            Jack nodded, "Y-yes."

            "Jack's been with us for a few years," Maggie informed them, "Lets talk in my office."

            She led them to her office as Jack tailed them.  Once Maggie closed the door, Jack listened closely.   He wondered if they were talking about him, he hoped for god sake they weren't.

            The two officers sat down, as did Maggie. She wondered if they were going to talk a bout her dark past.

            "Mrs. Borroughs," Bell started.

            "Ms. Borroughs actually," Maggie interrupted.

            "Yes, anyways we are investigating the murders that happened in the last two nights.  Strangely enough it seems that the killer is copying a relative of yours," Bell explained.

            Maggie argued, "I don't know what you are talking about.  I was an orphan.  I had no other relatives."

            "Not according to our records," Bell told her, "Do you have a father named Fredrick J. Kruger?"

            "No, I never did," Maggie replied, feeling a bit nervous.

            "Do you know the penalty for lying to an officer of the law Ms. Borroughs?" Weller asked.

            "Yes I do," she replied, "But if you think I'm related to him then you are out of your mind."

            "Well I'm sorry to say Ms. Bourrows we checked and you are," Bell reassured her.

            Maggie knew that he was her father already, but she just stared at them blankly.  She then sighed in grief.

            "I knew him," she said defeatedly, "What do you want to know? You want to know if I did it?" She snickered at that thought, "My father was a sick bastard, but not me.  A few years ago, a John Doe kid, from Springwood, appeared here one day.  He brought something of my father's.  At least I think it was my father's. It was an old garden glove with razor sharp knives attached to it.  He killed two of my kids before killing himself with it.  I still have the gloves down stairs in our vault.  Would you like to see it?"

            "Let's," Bell said as they all got up and headed for the door.

            Jack backed away still holding the files.  The three came out of the office as Maggie went over to Jack and acquiring her files back.

            "Jack these gentlemen would like a tour of our vault," Maggie informed him, "Do you mind?"

            "Uh, no," Jack replied and looked to Bell and Weller, "This way."

            Bell and Weller followed Jack down a flight of steps as Maggie trailed behind after placing the files on Jen's desk.  The cages were already opened as Maggie wondered why.

            "I was in here before, you know straightening up," Jack explained as they entered the last cage.

            "Its in that metal box Jack," She said as Jack picked it up, unlocked it and showed it to them.

            "We have to bring this downtown to finger print it," Bell said.

            "I don't think that would be necessary Detective," Maggie said, "No one had ever opened that box in four years since I placed it in."

            "That's not entirely true," Jack said, "I sort of opened it this morning just to see what was inside.  I'm sorry Ms. Borroughs."

            "Its ok Jack", Maggie replied as she looked towards Bell, " As you can see no one can get in and find it."

            "When I came in there were no false entry," Jack added, "Everything was locked up."

            "Who else would know about this being here?" Bell asked.

            "Well our former guard Mr. Marvin Hawks," Maggie replied, "We had to let him go yesterday."

            "Do you know where we could find him?" Bell wondered.

            "Yeah, we do keep records of our employees," Maggie informed, "Come on I'll get it for you."

            Jack closed and locked the box as the two officers followed Maggie back upstairs to the reception desk.  Jack sighed in relief as he closed and locked the cages.  If the police had found his prints on the glove, who knows what they would've done to him, he would probably go to jail or worse.  As much as he would of like to give it to them and turned him self in, no one would believe him why he would murder those people.  He looked back towards the box in the cage, briefly closed his eyes and sighed.  He then went back up stairs to join with the others.

            "We'll be in touch Ms. Borroughs," Bell said as he and his partner left.

            Maggie looked at Jack as he glanced back at her and said, "So, you really are Freddy Kruger's daughter huh?"

            "You listened to our conversation?" Maggie wondered.

            "I'm sorry, I just was worried about you," Jack replied.

            "It's ok Jack, and yes, he was my father, but I didn't kill those people," Maggie explained.

            "You don't think Marvin did it, do you?" Jack inquired.

            "I don't know Jack, I really don't know," Maggie said, "But to be on the safe side, I need you to do one important thing for me.  I need you to stay here all night to guard that glove.  If it is Marvin, I want to know it."

            "All night?" Jack wondered, "I don't think…"

            "Jack please, I know what that glove can do.  I need you," Maggie pleaded.

            Jack didn't want to be here with that cursed glove especially with the kids here and Maggie, but what choice did he have?  He wanted to tell Maggie about him and the glove, but he didn't want to hurt her, or ruin their friendship.

            After a long pause think about it he replied, "Alright, I'll- I'll guard it."

            Maggie smiled to him, "Thank you Jack. I really appreciate this."


	5. Daddy's Deadest Girl

            Chapter 5

Daddy's Deadest Girl

            "YOU BITCH!!"

            A cry came from the upstairs bedrooms, as Maggie and Jack turned their heads towards the shouting.  They both darted upstairs as Jack and Maggie wonder what the commotion was about.  As they got to the top they both saw that Peter was holding his arm like a dog bit him.  Alicia was still in her bed frightened as ever.

            "What the hell is going on here?" Maggie declared.

            Peter pointed to Viper, "That gothic bitch bit me!"

            "Serves you right!" Viper replied, "He was sneaking in my bag."

            "I was getting something back that you stole from me!" Peter argued.

            "That's bull!" Viper shot back as she began to attack him. But before she even touch Peter, Jack held her back.

            "Alright everyone, calm down!" Maggie shouted. She looked to Peter and asked, "What did she take?"

            "I looked in my wallet when I got up and all my money was gone," He explained.

            Maggie looked at Viper for an explanation, "I didn't take it," she said.

            "Now that's bull," Peter said.

            "Ok, enough," Maggie said, "I don't care who takes what, but its going to stop now."

            "What about my money?" Peter asked.

            "Viper, give him his money back," Maggie ordered.

            "I told you I didn't steal his money," Viper said.

            Maggie then repealed, "Then until the money is returned, TV privileges are suspended."

            They all protested except Alicia who was still cowering in her bed.

            "Enough!" She repeated and all went silent, "I gave my call, not unless you want me to take other privileges away?"  They all were still silent, "Good, since Mr. Hawks is gone, Mr. Harper here is going to be the temporary guard. I want you all to give him the same respect as Mr. Hawks. Understand?"

            They all agreed as Jack and Maggie went back downstairs to do their daily routine. For the kids, Maggie had one rule; if you want to stay here you'll have to do the chore list located in the recreation room.  Maggie took Alicia on a tour of the shelter showing her around.  They first entered the Kitchen.

            "Now," Maggie started, "If you want to eat something, go ahead, but please clean up.  Mr. Harper may be the janitor, but he's not your mother, nor am I."

            They continued their tour as they entered the recreation room.  Inside, there was a small color TV, a computer and an old Williams Pinball called Comet.  At the computer sat Norman typing away.

            "This is our little Rec. room," Maggie pointed out, "The computer is connected to the Internet and you can use it anytime you want, if Norman get off that is."

            They the room and went down the hall towards a small gym.  It was so small that it only had one basketball net, where Peter was there shooting some hoops.

            "You can play basket ball, racket ball, any type of sport you can think off.  The equipment can be found over there," she pointed towards a door at the end of the gym.  "If you want to change and shower we do have locker room right through those door, and that concludes the tour. Oh but there is one more thing," Maggie said as they left the gym and headed towards some stairs that led downwards. "Down there is what we called the vault.  No one is aloud down there."

            Alicia nodded to her and wondered what was down there.  Maggie left Alicia to do what ever she wanted.  She looked about and saw Peter going to the Rec. room as Alicia followed him.  He was playing the pinball game as Alicia walked over and watched him.

            "What do you want?" Peter asked.

            "Here," she said taking out some money.

            Once Peter's turn ended, he looked to her and the money a bit curious and confused.

            "What's this?" He wondered.

            "I-I sort of took this from your wallet last night," she replied, looking nervous not knowing how Peter would react.

            "You what?" he said looking a bit mad.

            "I'm sorry," she pleaded, "I didn't think anyone would get in trouble."

            "You know, I could report you to Ms. Borroughs, but since you returned my money and you're new I'll let you slide," he said. "Why are you here, really?"

            "What?" Alicia inquired.

            "I mean come on.  Last night, when I saw you come in, I knew you were faking it," Peter said.

            "I don't know what you're talking about," she replied.

            "You.  You're a con," Peter proclaimed, he then whispered, "you know something, so am I." She looked at him curiously. "I took that money from Ms. Burroughs the other day when she wasn't looking.  You know, I bet if we work together we can wipe this place out."

            "I-I don't know," she replied unsurely.

            "you don't know?  What kind of thief are you?"  He asked.

            Alicia replied, "Look, I only took that money so I can pay someone back."

            "Oh, that's the deal huh? Well, if you really need lots of cash, I know where we could get it."  He said to her. "Come on, I'll show you."

            Alicia followed him towards the steps that down to the vault and pointed out, "Down there is where they keep weapons and stuff.  It's called the vault."  He looked at it dreamily and said, "Do you know how much we can get over the black market with some of the stuff they have down there?  Lots.  I tried it once to break inside, but that lousy rent a cop stopped me before i set foot down there.  But now he's not working here any more.  Its open season, so here my plan, and all you have to do is wake me up a one o'clock.  I'll go down there and start shopping.  What do you say?"

            "I don't know, what if Mr. Harper catches you?" Maggie said.

            "Mr. Harper? Jack?  Come on.  He's not going to be problem," he said.

            She wondered a bit.  Alicia thought what could go wrong if she went along with his plan.  And she'll only be waking him up.  She then finally agreed to the plan.

            "Good," Peter said, "Now if you want your share just meet me out side in one hour after one o'clock." 

            The sun started to set over the west coast and Jack started to get nervous.  He tried to avoid going down to the vault.  He mopped the hallway, when Jen waved to Jack and said good night as she left for home.  Pat and Maggie were still in her office.  He still didn't like the idea staying overnight guarding the thing, which haunted him.  Moments later Pat came out and greeted him.

            "Hey Jack how's it going?" he asked.

            "I'm fine," Jack replied.

            "Good, keep up the good work," he said aiming his finger like a gun and making a clicking sound.  Pat then went out the door.

            Jack hated that, he hated him.  Jack thought that Pat was way better than him.  If he were going to use the claws, he'd use on him.  'What am I thinking?' he thought as he shook that horrid thought from his mind.

            It was a little past nine and Jack didn't' get his break yet. He sat in the little security desk that Marvin used before he was laid off.  He needed to get off his feet and rest.  Maggie was still here an he begged that she'd go home.  His eyes were getting heavy, but needed to stay awake.  He sipped some coffee to battle the sandman, but it wasn't helping much.  

            It reached ten o'clock and the only thing Jack heard was Maggie calling curfew to the kids.  He gazed at the cage that held the claw and thought, 'It locked, it can't get to me, what am I worried about?'  He closed his eyes and before he knew it he was asleep.

            As Maggie passed the stairwell that led to the vault, she paused and wondered how Jack was doing.  She decided to check up on him.

            As Maggie descended the stairs, she saw him facing towards the cages and said, "Jack? You awake?"

            "Yeah," he replied not turning his head, "Don't worry the glove is still here."

            Maggie snickered a little at that remark and said, "That's good, if you need me I'll be in my office."

            As she turned, Jack said to her, "I wouldn't worry about that either."

            Jack's eyes were still closed as Maggie left the room.  He turned is head as if he was looking at her.  He raised his right hand and the claws were on them.

            Maggie returned to her office to finish something on her computer.  She was too busy typing that she didn't notice Jack came in.  The lights went out and Maggie glanced up to him and she jumped in surprise.  His face was in the darkness by the door and the only light that shown in was the moonlight.

            "Jack, shit!," Maggie cried, "You  almost scared living day lights out of me.  Sorry, can you turn the lights back on?"

            "The lights are out through out the building," Jack replied.

            "Shit," Maggie cursed to her self, "so, what do you need?"

            "It's not I need," Jack said, but this time it was in a different tone, "It's what you need."  

            Maggie raised a brow in confusion and asked, "What are you talking about?"

            "You've been a bad little girl," Jack said as he drew out the dreadful claws.  Maggie eyes widen in horror. 

            'It was him all the time,' she thought.

            "And its time to take you're medicine," he finished.  

            His voice began to change and Maggie recognized it.  He stepped forward reveling that his eyes were closed.  It looked like he was sleepwalking.

            To Maggie, it was begging to make sense.  The gloves were cursed to anyone who touched or wore them.  Maggie still couldn't believe it.  Why Jack? Why did had to be him?

            "Jack? Fight him," Maggie said, "Fight him Jack."

            The person who possessed Jack slashed the computer out of the way, dropping it on the floor, breaking it into pieces.  Maggie let out a scream, and then reached for the phone, but Jack slashed her hand.  Maggie cried, but Jack reached over with his left hand and grabbed her neck.  Maggie couldn't believe his strength as he pulled her over the desk and held her in mid air.

            "Jack please," she whined.

            "Shhhh, or you'll wake Jack up," He said, "Now it's been four years since I laid eyes on you."

            W-what do you want?" she whispered.

            "Revenge," he said coldly as Maggie felt four blades piercing her chest.  He let go of her and Maggie fell to the ground.  She was barely alive, but she was coughing up blood.  He looked down at her and remarked, "Sorry kiddo, but daddy's back."  He laughed and left her for dead.


	6. Dance With the Devil

Chapter 6

Dance With The Devil

            The kids there usually obey rules, but not this time.  Norman was in the kitchen making a little midnight snack for him self.  You wonder what kid like him is doing here.  His father and mother yelled at him and abused him, for being over weight. Then one day he couldn't take it and ran away from home.  Its been days since his parents caught up with him and he didn't care.  He was rummaging through the fridge when he jumped to the sound of Jack's voice.

            "What are you doing up?" Jack said as Norman looked up at him from a distance.  

            "I-I thought the power was out, so I was checking if nothing was spoiled," He explained.

            "Naughty, naughty boy," Jack replied in Freddy's voice, "I think its time for you to go on a diet.  Here, let me help."

            Before Norman could react, Jack stepped forward, using his claws, slashed Norman's belly and ripped it out.  Jack laughed as blood and guts spilled all over the linoleum floor.  Norman slumped on the floor, dead. 

            The possessed Jack, then heard familiar noises.  He followed them to a small gym.  It was chanting, demonic chanting.   As Freddy, he knew all about Satanism, Jack saw glowing lights glimmer in there.  He came closer and saw a figure; it was Viper kneeling on the floor surrounded by candles.

            Her parents hated Viper.  She had little to no friends, and the friends that did have was into gothic and Satan.  Her parents hated that and threatened her to "Be normal", or live on the streets.  She chose the streets and ended up in the shelter.

            As she continued her chant it was then interrupted by a voice.  It was Jack.

            "That's not the way to do it," he said, as Viper was startled to his voice.

            "What do to mean?" Viper wondered looking at him.  He was till in the dark, but Viper could recognized him.

            "You're doing it all wrong," he said.

            "So, you're an expert on Satanism now?" she asked.

            "You could say that," he replied.

            "So what am I doing wrong?"

            "You're missing an important ingredient."

            "What's that?" Viper asked raising a brow.

            Jack's figure walked closer and replied darkly, "A human sacrifice."

            Jack then whipped out Freddy's claws and rammed it in her throat.  Viper cringed from death and fell on the floor.  Jack in Freddy's voice, chanted the rest of the words and ended, "Oh Satan, take this pathetic sole and burn her in hell forever."  He laughed madly and disappeared in the dark hall, in search for the others. 

            Alicia awoke from her sleep.  She thought she heard a noise within the building.  She looked over and saw Peter sound asleep.  She didn't want to wake him, but she didn't know what that noise was.  It could be her boss coming for her again.  She got out of bed and went over to Peter.

            "P-Peter?" She whispered to his ear, "Peter are you awake?"  He groaned a bit, "Peter," she repeated.

            "What is it?  Go away," he mumbled.

            "Peter, I think i heard a someone down stairs," She said.

            Peter groaned again and popped an eye up to her.

            "It was probably Norman or Viper," he replied, "is it one yet?"

            "No but," Alicia started.

             "Go back to sleep," Peter said, "And don't wake me up until then."

            But Alicia couldn't go back to sleep, knowing that her boss is still out there looking for her. She decided to go to the bathroom for a bit.  Peter then snuggled back to slumber land.  Peter's past is the most mysterious one.  When he came in, he was already living in the streets.  Has been since he was five.  He had no idea what happened to his portents or family.  Maggie though thinks he's playing a charade, just staying here for free.

            Unknown to him a dark figure walked up the stairs.  He looked around and saw Peter in his bed.  He envied Peter.  If only he could enter his subconscious and see what he was dreaming.  He could find his fears and transform it into his worse nightmare, his true realm.  But that itself is a dream that can come true.  He crept forward towards Peter's bed.  Peter moved a bit and the figure wondered what he was dreaming, but it didn't matter any more.  He moved his hand and fingers so it made a clinging noise.  He looked towards the bathroom door and saw a light was emitting from the bottom.  He had to work quietly and quickly. He grabbed the covers and ripped them away. Peter groaned and awoke.

            "What the hell?" he said, "Alicia I-" He looked and saw Jack in front of him.  He was grinning like reaper that he truly is.  His claw was in his hand and ready to strike. "Holey Shit! Ja-?"

            But before Peter could finish his sentence, Jack thrust his blades in his throat as chuckled lightly.  Peter garbled and struggled.  It looked like he was having a seizure, then every muscle in his body stopped moving.  

            "So much for sleeping in late," Freddy's voice commented, "Now you can sleep forever."  

            His insane laughs were interrupted by a horrific scream.  Jack turned and saw Alicia in the bathroom doorway.  She was so petrified what she saw, she didn't move a muscle.  Jack smiled to her as their eyes were stuck with each other.

            "Look what we have here," He said, "A little girl out of bed.  Naughty, naughty he he he."

            He stepped closer and that did it.  In an instant, she screamed again, hoping someone would hear her, and then bolted towards the stairs as Jack tried to slash her.

            "Come here Bitch!" he ordered as he missed her by an inch.

            Alicia darted down the stairs and Jack followed her.  She didn't know what was going on.  Why would Jack kill Peter?  The only thing on her mind was to find some one any one as her heart beat like a humming bird's flap.  

            'Maggie,' she thought, 'She could help me.'  

            As she ran down the darkened hall, she saw by the moonlight that Maggie's door was opened, and she hope Maggie was there.   Alicia ran in and quickly closed and locked the door.  It was just in the nick of time too as Jack hit the door so hard it made a loud thump.  Inside the office, Alicia turned to Maggie's desk, but she wasn't sitting in her chair.  She looked around the office and noticed the computer smashed on the floor.

            "Ms. B-" but before she could say her name, Alicia saw her on the floor.  Her stomach was gutted out like a fish as a pool of blood remained around her.  She started to hyperventilate and then screamed at the top of her lungs.  At that moment Jack/Freddy pounded at the door.  "Thump, Thump" Alicia had to do something but what?  Ms. Burroughs was dead and other was too.  Another attempt at the door, "Thump!"  This time it was louder.

            "He's going to kill me, he's going to kill me," she repeated, then suddenly the door busted open and there stood Jack.  Alicia looked around franticly, scanning for a way out. 

            'The windows', she thought as she tried one.

            Once she opened it, Jack now Freddy Kruger made another attack on her, but Alicia climbed out and fell ten feet down on to the bushes.

            "Come here!" he said as slashed, but missed her, "Shit!"

            He looked down and out of the window and saw her struggling to get out of the bush.  He grinned and stepped out on the ledge.   Alicia looked up and saw him.  She struggled as she found her footing and escaped just in time.  Freddy/Jack came flying down like a cannon ball and landed in the bush as well.  Alicia didn't care if he made it or not and flew like a scared rabbit into the alley across the street.  Freddy/Jack used his claws to cut away the bush and ran after her.  

            The alley then came to another street as Alicia glanced back at her pursuer and ran faster into another alleyway.  Alicia puffed, as she never ran so fast in her life. She looked back for a second and bumped in to somebody after she came back out.  She did know who it was at the time, but looked and was astonished to see it was Julio, her boss.  His tall Hispanic complexion made it clear that he was a pimp.  Even down to ho his thin mustache and slick greasy hair.

            "Hey chika," He said, "I've been looking around for you.  Where you been?  Where's my money Bitch?"

            She didn't know what to do or say, but she got to get away.  But then she had a thought.  Perhaps Julio can save her.

            "We gotta get out of here," She spat, "Some wacko is after me."

            "Calm down chika, who's after you?" he wondered as Alicia pointed towards the alley.  Julio looked, nodded and said to his friend in Spanish. "Go check it out."

            His friend nodded, took out his gun and entered the alley.  All was quiet for a moment until they heard a horrifying scream and gunshots. Then all was dead.   They paused to find out what happened.  Did Julio's friend kill Jack?  They both heard laughing, the same laughing that Alicia heard back at the shelter and she knew that his friend was dead like the others.

            "Julio we got to get out of here!" She barked, already inside his red classic Cadillac convertible.

            But Julio ignored her plea and took out his favorite switchblade knife.  He took a few steps in the alley and saw his friend dead on the concrete.  He then looked up and saw Jack fingering with the claws.

            "You son of a bitch," Julio said with his knife ready to play, "Now its time to dance with the devil man."

            "Boy, I am the devil," he replied.

            They both eyed each other wondering who would make the first move. Then Freddy/Jack tried to slash him, but Julio was too quick and ducked.  Julio then used his blade to cut Freddy/Jack's leg.  He growled in pain and twisted his hand and slashed Julio's hand in a backhand motion.  Julio screamed a bit as he dropped hi knife on the ground.  It fell down near a dumpster and before Freddy/Jack could make another swipe, Julio dove to retrieve his weapon.  Once he got up and stabbed his opponent, Freddy/Jack his other arm, dropping the blade again.  Julio was in pain.  He had been in a knife fight before and gut cut, but this time he didn't like how this was going to turn out.  He stood up an looked at man with the deadly claws.  He got a better look at him and saw that his eyes were closed.  

            'Beaten by a blind guy?' Julio wondered, 'No fuckin' way.'

            Freddy/Jack slashed Julio across his body, not once but three times.  All along Alicia saw this and was horrified. 

             Freddy/Jack grabbed his victim by his bloody shirt and said to him, "It's not nice to fuck with the devil."

            He chuckled, stabbed him the chest the with his tremendous strength, and threw him against the Cadillac.  Alicia screamed like a banshee as her assailant smiled.  He missed collecting screams and fears for his power.   He then walked fast as Alicia turned the keys that were already in the ignition.  The first time it didn't turn over and she was getting nervous, as Freddy/Jack was half way to the car.  Then just as soon as the engine was ignited, Freddy/Jack smashed through the back window.  Alicia stomped on the gas pedal and the car took off like a bullet.


	7. In the Blazes of Hell

Chapter 7

In the Blazes of Hell

            One minute has passed and no movement.  Two minutes have passed and the driver car door opened and Alicia stumbled out.  She had to run. Run far away from him.  She saw a gas station just down the street and knew that she'll find help there.  She limped down, but not to her knowledge, the back passenger car door opened and Jack/Freddy stepped out.  His body and face had bloody cuts, but to Freddy, he didn't care.  He saw Alicia limping towards the gas station and followed her.

            "You're gonna pay bitch!" Freddy shouted.

            She heard his cry and ran faster, but her leg was in pain and wanted to stop.  But she couldn't, she had find help and fast.

            "Help!" She cried, "Somebody please help!"

            The Gas attendant looked up from reading his newspaper and saw the girl from his office and wondered what was going on.  He was well built, probably the mechanic on duty.  He placed his paper down and got up to see what was the problem as the girl entered the station blabbering.

            "You gotta help me!" she said as she saw the mechanic coming out of his office.  She noticed that the nametag stitched on his shirt read Phil.

            "Ok calm down now what's the problem?" he asked as Alicia turned her head and saw Jack on the other side of the pumps.

            Phil looked as well and saw Jack grinning at them like a crazed joker.  He saw that he had some kind of weapon attached to his right hand glove.  He then knew that he was a wacko killer.  Jack/Freddy walked forward towards the pumps and cut both of the fuel lines.  Gasoline sprayed everywhere, as Phil was astonished what he done.

            "Hey!  You gonna pay for that!" Phil said to him as he walked over.

            But Freddy/Jack grabbed him, stabbed him in the chest, and remarked in his hear, "So charge me."

            He didn't care for that kill, as his main objection was Alicia.  He dropped Phil and advanced towards Alicia.  She looked around for a way out and saw the door was open to the office and decided to go for it.  But suddenly, the door swung closed by it self like magic.  She wondered a bit but didn't care as she tried to open it, unfortunately it was locked.   No place to go, no place to hide.  The last kill made Freddy's power even more deadly then ever, but he wanted more.  He wanted her. 

            "Game's over bitch," He said, "Like I always said.  Save the best for last."

            He reached over to grab her, but sirens blared near then as flashing red and blue lights painted the area.  Freddy/Jack turned to see, three police cars and a Chevy pulled in front of the gas station.  He turned back to Alicia, but she tried to get away while he was distracted.  Freddy/Jack finally grabbed her and held her like a hostage would.  His claws were to her back.  She could barely feel the sharpness against her spine. 

            "Jack Harper!" a voice boomed, it was Detective Bell as a team of Policemen got in position aiming their guns at Jack. "Drop your weapon and release the girl!"

            "Go fuck yourselves pigs, she's mine!" Freddy/Jack replied.

            All of a sudden, something in Jack's mind made sense.  He was only using him, but for what purpose?  Then he had to get out.  He had to wake up from this nightmare and break free from Freddy's imprisonment.

            "No," he said it was Jack, "No, I won't let you kill her."

            The hand that had the claws began to struggle with him self.

            "Shut up Jack!  Go back to Maggie." Freddy's voice replied. "Go back to fucking her."

            Detective Bell watched and wondered what was going on.  'Was this guy truly insane?' he thought.  He then noticed his eyes.  It was as if Jack was half a sleep.  He knew that Marvin was innocent when he testified that Jack took the claws.  That he killed the Oaklyes and those two teens as well. It was just figuring out how to put one and one together.  Bell then placed an APB on Jack, hoping he'd show up.  Then a patrolman saw spotted the Cadillac.  It was smashed in to a pole then heard a scream.  He ran down and saw Jack and the girl.  He called detective Bell and soon after that, they were on the spot. 

            "Jack!  I am giving you another warning, "Bell said through his bull horn, "Drop the claws and let her go!"

            "Fuck you pig! She dies!" Freddy said, "No!" Jack shouted as he moved the claws away from Alicia, but Freddy took control again and moved his hand over her belly.  Both minds struggled once more as the claw hovered centimeters from her body.

            "You were always weak Jack," Freddy said, "No guts. He-he-he."

            "Fuck you Kruger," Jack replied and shoved the claws through Alicia and pinned him self in the process.  They both cried from the pain.  It was the only solution to end his nightmare.

            When Bell realized why Jack kill her in plain sight, right in front of the other policemen, a rookie cop who was been on the force not more that 2 weeks, was so nervous, he fired a bullet right at Jack.

            "No!" Bell cried, but it was too late.

            The instance heat of the bullet sparked when it collided with the hazardous liquid and in an instance, the entire gas station exploded.  Then entire station was engulfed in flames.  The explosion was so intense it pushed back the entire police force, knocking them ten feet back.

            Jack dropped Alicia's dead body as Freddy laughed like a maniac he was while dancing in the blazes of hell.  Bell looked up to see that gas station was one big bon fire until he heard a voice.

            "Yes! Yes! I want it back!"

            Bell heard nothing more after that.  He thought he saw someone move in that blaze, but it could have been his imagination.  Bell got up and went over to Weller.

            "Call for a few engines," he said to him.

            "How about an ambulance?" Weller thought.

            "No, I doubt anybody is alive in there," he replied.

            Jack woke up screaming.  He looked around and saw that he was in his room.  Was it all a dream, a horrible nightmare? He felt something on his hands as he looked over.  He saw that he was tied to the corner bedpost by nylon stockings.  

'What was going on' he thought.

"Jack," a voice sang.  It was coming from the bathroom. "Are you comfy out there?"

'That voice,' he thought, 'It sounds like-'

Then she came out into view.  It was Maggie, dressed in a sexy satin and lace lingerie.  She was beautiful.  To Jack this had to be another dream as she came forward and kissed Jack passionately on the lips.  She looked at him with lust.

"Th-this gotta be a dream," Jack said to her, "Y-You're not real."

She just smiled at him for a moment then replied, "Oh no?"  She let down one of her straps, then the other, she was then naked. "You did good, Jack.  Really good."

It was all coming back to Jack.  All the other dreams were just like this.  This was just another decoy while Freddy murders another one.

"You're not Maggie," Jack said, "Y-y-your him!"

"Gee Jack," Maggie said sitting on the bed.  Then her voice began to lower, to a grim bass, "What a little detective you become."

"Y-You!" Jack cried.

Maggie grinned, chuckled, and stood once more, then in an instance, Maggie transformed before Jack's very eyes in to the dark prince of nightmares him self; Freddy Kruger.

"W-Where am I?" Jack wondered, "What happened to me?"

"Why, you're in hell my boy," Freddy replied.

"What?"

"Here, check it out," Freddy said as he turned on the TV with a remote.

The television was in front of the bed and the only thing on was a black female reporter.  She was standing in front what appeared to be the remains of the gas station that remembered.

"We are here in front of what it use to be Garry's Gas Station, but now it is pile of ruble.  An hour ago police officials were in a stand off when a janitor named Jack Harper, who murdered thirteen people, has ended when a police officer fired a shot to try to take him down.  The bullet then sparked something in the station area and it exploded," The woman reported.

The camera then moved as it showed a body bag going into an ambulance.  Jack was horrified watching this.  This wasn't real he kept telling him self.  He couldn't be dead, could he?

The reporter went on, "Mr. Harper and three other unidentified bodies were chard to death.  This is Kara King reporting."

Kruger then turned it off and chuckled, "Don't you love those headline news."

"No, no, no!!!"  Jack cried.

"What's the matter Jack?  Don't you like your reward?"

"R-Reward?" Jack inquired.

"Yes, for giving back my glove," he replied wiggling his blades, "Don't you get it?  I needed thirteen soles to transport it to hell.  The dream demons just granted me a second chance.  And I owe it all to you Jack."

"What are you going to do with me?" Jack wondered as Freddy walked over to him.

"You wanted Maggie right?" He asked.  

Then with a wave of his claw, the mattress below Jack gave a away as fell down to the pit of hell, burning in flames.  Jack fell as well as he hung by the nylons.  Jack then heard Maggie's voice calling him in distress.

"She's waiting for you Jack.  And she's yours, Forever," Freddy chuckled again as he slashed Jack's left hand, cutting the nylon as Jack was holding on to a thread.  He screamed as Freddy slashed the other nylon.  Jack then fell down in the deeper depths of hell while he heard the insane laughter of the nightmare man.  

What ever happened to the man who used to guard the gate of dreams, the man with the fedora hat, the dirty red and green sweater, and those claws, those sharp as razor claws?  He has returned.


End file.
